


红袖烧灰

by Szetsing



Category: Chinese Actor RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 02:40:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17296181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Szetsing/pseuds/Szetsing
Summary: 张莉/陈晓旭就是87版红楼的钗黛RPS，古早北极无人区，基本上是个现实向很丧很丧很丧





	红袖烧灰

第一次见陈晓旭那天，张莉就知道，她会一辈子都记得那个身量窈窕的姑娘穿红色的确良衬衫的样子。

 

一群年轻人，就像一群鸟，在1984年春夏之交呼啦啦地聚在了一处。女孩子们凑一堆，男孩子们凑另一堆。他们都是从各地舞团剧团调来的，早就不怕出远门也不怕陌生人，何况年纪差不开几岁，几天过去就打成一片。找他们来是要拍电视剧的《红楼梦》，于是先是在圆明园学习相关的文化知识和艺术，定了演员后又盖了座大观园，大家都挪了过去。

 

第一次开会那天，女孩们哪怕互不认识，也能凑着脑袋一块儿叽叽喳喳，像刚能飞的雏鸟，张莉到得晚，远远地走过来就看见了有只最美的红色的小鸟。开会前大家也聊了好久，那个穿红色的确良衬衫的小姑娘没怎么说话，但看眼神呢，也毫不漏怯，偶尔和张莉目光相撞，还会抿住小嘴微微一笑。张莉见她没恼，就放心大胆地去看她。看着看着，一下想起昨天还又看了一遍的那段宝黛初见：“这个妹妹我曾见过的！”

张莉确实没见过陈晓旭，但她见了她偏就像宝玉见到黛玉，曾经见过的，感觉太熟悉了。

又过一会儿，导演等人进了屋，大家就不再说话，纷纷坐好。陈晓旭换到了外面的一个座位，一起一落神态轻盈。看着陈晓旭那种风流袅娜的气质，张莉猜也猜得到她一定是奔着林黛玉这个角色来的。

 

定演员之前，大家先是一块上了两期学习班，读《红楼梦》原著，请老先生们来讲课，还要学习琴棋书画，步履神韵，尽可能地去模拟书中人物，再等导演组根据一段时间里的表现做最后的定夺。

就在这段时间里，张莉干脆地粘上了陈晓旭，明明两人生日没差几天，还非要因着那两周当妹妹，左一个姐姐又一个姐姐，两人总是成对出现。

圆明园里的生活有竞争，但总体来说还是无忧无虑的，有时张莉甚至会一个恍惚，以为已经身在戏中，身处一场可以不散的局，一部没有悲哀的戏，一个不用醒来的梦。

 

公布演员的日子到得很快。

张莉演薛宝钗，几乎是板上钉钉的事，听导演宣读结果时，她也丝毫没紧张。反而是长长的名单念到最后，只剩一个林黛玉时，她手心里一下就布满了冷汗。她坐在一边，偷偷地去瞧陈晓旭，只能看见晓旭低着头，窗帘的缝隙放进一窄条阳光，正落在她面前，睫毛就在光里一颤一颤，看不出心里想的是什么。她再去看安雯，脸色阴晴不定，目光也在游离，但就是绕过陈晓旭。

直到那三个字从导演口中说出来，张莉才能放松，不自觉地大喘一口气，惹得欧阳奋强都有些惊讶，扭过头来看这个全屋子里最紧张的人。

 

定了演员后，记者前来采访。她笑眯眯地拿着话筒，第一个就来问演林黛玉的陈晓旭。晓旭要去椅子上坐着接受采访，张莉就像个小尾巴一样跟过来，非要挨着坐在一块儿。记者认出是宝钗的演员，就故意逗这对“情敌”：“你们两个关系怎么样啊？”

陈晓旭看看张莉，小丫头一脸期待。她就笑了：“我们关系可好呢！”

张莉也笑，附和道：“对呀，我们好的跟一个人似的！”说了还要伸一个食指，去点点陈晓旭笑起来就隆出条弧线的脸颊。

张莉以前没怎么离开过家乡，普通话也还说不好，分不出“呢”和“勒”，“日”的音也发不出来，带着软软的四川口音，听起来还有点像是大舌头。陈晓旭早就打趣过她，这个毛病一定要改，不然怎么听说话声倒不是宝钗而是湘云了，“爱呀厄呀”说不明白。

采访时，陈晓旭又穿了那件红色的确良衬衫，那是她最爱穿的一件上衣。还编了条辫子，甩在一侧肩膀上。别人都没穿这么鲜亮的衣服，她的红色身影在镜头里和人群里特别惹眼，但她偏是把艳色穿出了一股素净。

 

她们每天都要早起，去公园里练身段步法，可能还得练练嗓子。陈晓旭还把编起来的辫子甩到一侧肩上，张莉压腿时无聊，就伸手来抓。陈晓旭佯怒：不许动！然后把辫子放到另一边，怕张莉又来手欠，干脆换个位置。张莉也不压腿了，她是陈晓旭这块吸铁石身边最忠实的一块铁，赶忙跟过去，拉着陈晓旭的手，还用柔软的四川普通话去求：“姐姐呀……”

陈晓旭叹了口气，只好去刮刮张莉的脸，“疯丫头，羞不羞”，就是认输了。

公园里有晨练的老太太，听说了这是《红楼梦》的剧组，就过来看热闹。陈晓旭眼睛就是水波，身态轻盈，老太太擦着眼睛歪着头细细端详，连夸她长得俊。

“细胳膊细腿儿啊，一看就是林妹妹的样子。江南水乡，大家闺秀！”

陈晓旭一听就乐了，抿着小嘴：“奶奶你猜错啦，我不是江南水乡。我家辽宁的，辽宁鞍山。”

“哦，哦，鞍山啊……”老太太还是笑着看陈晓旭，伸手把有点蓬乱的辫梢理一理再摆好。

张莉在一旁笑得毫无深沉，陈晓旭瞪她一眼，也没起什么作用。

 

拍戏的时间不短，但到底有个头。到了最后那几天，每个人都在忙着拾掇东西，屋里也没法整洁了，到处都是翻出来没折的衣服。临走前一晚，陈晓旭把自己的东西反反复复检查了好几遍，才一脸疑惑地自言自语：“我少了一件衬衫……”  
张莉的东西早就收好了，还留了一个没绣完的花手绢放在外面，一针针地磨蹭着做，拿来消磨时间。她从绷子上紧张地抬起头来。

“什么衬衫？哪件？你说给我，我帮你想想。”

“就是那个红的，的确良的，我总穿的那件。前几天还在我那一堆衣服里放着呢。”

“那我还真没注意后来在哪儿了，但前几天我看见了，就在你床上。”

“是吧，我就觉得不是丢了。哎别是谁收错了，张莉你要不看看是不是你给收走了？”

张莉没法再看着陈晓旭了，只能又埋头绣花：“那哪能呢。就你爱穿那个红衣服，谁不认识是你的啊。你也不用着急了，没准一会儿自己就冒出来了。”

“唉就这样吧。回头我就再买一件差不多样的算了。”

听陈晓旭这么说，张莉总算放下心来，悄悄把手里的汗擦在布上。那件红衬衫当然没丢，没在陈晓旭的箱子里，也没人收错，而是被她偷偷地拿走了，和自己的一堆衣服卷在一起，藏在她箱子的最深处。

当初他们这些小演员聚在一起的时候，张莉就觉得，像个鸟群。如今鸟群要散，虽说都是朝着各自的光明未来走去，但她还是想起了那《飞鸟各投林》。既然鸟儿留不住，那就偷偷摘走一根最美的羽毛留作珍藏吧。

 

《红楼梦》之后，张莉和陈晓旭又一块去拍了《家春秋》。两人的人生一度像铁轨的两股，并列前进，但到了这里，也不得不分开，走各自的路了。张莉一边挂着央视电视剧部门的工作，一边在深圳读书。大学生活一点都不轻松，每天都在宿舍食堂教室图书馆之间匆忙来往，也顾不上别的。十二月末的深圳已经很冷了，一走出教学楼，傍晚的冷空气就直接扑向张莉，她裹紧外套，只想尽快回到宿舍喝点热水缓一缓。她还想到，已经有挺长一段时间没和晓旭联系了，回去之后要给她打个电话，这几天全国都降温，她在北方，更要记得添衣服。

结果一进宿舍楼的大门，张莉惊呆了，刚才还念叨的人此刻就在面前。

陈晓旭穿着深紫色长裙和墨绿色大衣，坐在大厅里会客用的椅子上，见张莉还没反应过来还在发呆，赶快抢上一步拉住她的手。

张莉又惊又喜：“你怎么突然来了？”

陈晓旭歪着头抿嘴一笑：“我来看姐姐啊，一起过圣诞节。”

张莉愣了一下，才想起今天还真是那么个洋节。她拉着晓旭的手带她上楼回宿舍，忍不住问：“你是怎么找到我宿舍的呀？”

陈晓旭大笑：“你问我怎么找到的？当然是问啊。没想到你读了大学脑子反倒不好使了。”

张莉伸手去拧陈晓旭的脸：“还管我叫姐姐呢就这么没大没小。——那你问了多久找到的？”

陈晓旭见到张莉笑得根本停不下来：“也没多久，问了两个就遇到认识你的同学了。宝姐姐嘛，大家都知道。”

两人一路说笑进了屋，室友都不在。张莉放下书包，把钱夹钥匙之类的零碎物品收拾到小坤包里，又去换了厚的衣服鞋子。“你要不要也换件厚衣服？”

“不用了，这个大衣可暖和了。”

但张莉还是坚持找了条围巾给陈晓旭戴上。

 

两人先去吃晚饭。陈晓旭挽着张莉的手臂，带她去了一家西餐厅。衣着板正的服务员殷勤地递上菜单，为她们倒了柠檬水。

陈晓旭笑着说：“今天咱们就摩登一下。赶个时髦，过个洋节，再吃一顿洋人的大餐！”

 

等上菜的功夫，两人就商定好了接下来的行程。新年将至，两人都打算添置几件新衣服，陈晓旭还想剪头发，刚好西餐厅对面就是理发店，街对面就是商场。

吃饭时，两人一直在聊分开的这段时间里发生的种种趣事。陈晓旭没怎么上过学，张莉口中的大学生活对她来说新奇有趣，最后完全变成了张莉一个人在讲，她成为了忠实听众。饭吃到一半，讲到学生宿舍，陈晓旭突然出言打断，表情有些紧张。

“莉？”

“怎么了？”

“你们的宿舍，要是晚上不回去，可以不可以呀？”

张莉也不清楚不回去会怎样。虽然宿舍纪律要求不得夜不归宿，但查房也不是天天都有，冒个险也无所谓。

“应该可以的吧？和室友们说一声，有人来查就让她们帮帮忙。”

陈晓旭松了一口气。“那今晚上，你能陪我住在酒店吗？我一个人过来的，没别的人，自己睡不太放心。”

看着晓旭小心翼翼试探发问的表情，张莉忍俊不禁：“那当然了。对你我必须是有求必应。”

 

从理发店出来，陈晓旭就不停地捋刚收拾过的头发，问了可能有十几遍的“这样好不好看”。张莉假装被问烦了，先是说“不好看！”又趁晓旭愣了一下的功夫，一本正经地补充：“我看这个理发师就是存心想骗你的钱。他在你脑壳上折腾了大半个钟头，结果呢？头发还是那么长，就形状稍微变了点，也没剪下去多少。不如下次换我来，绝对大变样，绝对美丽一百分，还不收你钱。”

陈晓旭瞪了一眼：“你就算了吧，倒给我钱我都不敢让你来。”

两人说笑着走进商场。商场里挺暖和，陈晓旭脱下大衣用手拿着，留着围巾披在肩上当装饰。

深圳离香港近，交通贸易都方便，商场里有不少从香港进来的时髦衣裙，款式多颜色也多，看得人快要花了眼，只是都价格不菲。

陈晓旭一眼就看中了一条红色的连身裙。  
售货员很热情地邀请陈晓旭试穿一下，等她从试衣间里出来，张莉根本挪不开目光。她觉得这条裙子就应该是晓旭的，因为太美了，太适合她了。

陈晓旭个子不高，但很瘦，所以也不显得矮，反而有窈窕之感。裙子刚好长到膝盖，更是把她的身材衬出了修长的感觉。她肤色白，红色也适合她，又因为气质里有一股冷冷的傲劲儿，热情的颜色穿到她身上，竟然有“琉璃世界白雪红梅”的情调。张莉又一次想起了那件被她偷偷带走的红色衬衫，那件衣服一直被她小心收好，放在箱子里，走到哪里都会带着。

陈晓旭也喜欢这条裙子，对着镜子转来转去。她本来已经决定要买了，但看一眼价格就连连摆手：“不行不行，太贵了，一千多块呢。”

张莉拉着晓旭的手看售货员重新把衣服挂回最显眼的那个位置。手心里的那只小手正在下意识地轻轻抓挠，张莉知道那是晓旭想事情时习惯的小动作。

两人又转了一会，各买了一双鞋子，眼看着商场快要关门了。陈晓旭又跑回去看了一眼那条裙子才恋恋不舍地离开。走到商场门口，张莉想想陈晓旭方才的表情，又想想刚刚收到的这个月的津贴，下定了决心。

“你在这儿等我一下。”说完她就跑回了商场。

陈晓旭也不知道张莉想干嘛，就纳着闷儿在门口等了一会儿。她出门时忘了带手表，不知道时间，等得有点着急刚想进去找人时，张莉气喘吁吁地跑了回来，手里提着一个纸袋。

她把纸袋递给陈晓旭：“圣诞节的礼物。”

陈晓旭往袋子里一看就知道那是什么东西。她犹豫着不肯接：“太贵了。”

“不贵不贵，我这不是有工资和津贴嘛。”

“这样多不好。”

“有什么不好的。你喜欢的衣服我当然要想办法让你能穿。一条裙子，换咱们林妹妹倾国倾城一个笑容，我还赚了呢。”张莉把纸袋塞进陈晓旭手里。

陈晓旭不好再推辞，只好接了过去。

 

陈晓旭在酒店住的房间是个双人的标准间。她们把两张单人床拼到一起当做大床，一起拢着被子靠在床头看电视。电视节目很无聊，但陈晓旭在回来的一路上，表情和平常有些不同，张莉以为是自己送衣服的举动太唐突，也不好多说话，两个人就沉默地看着电视，各怀心事。无聊的电视节目很催眠，没过一会儿，陈晓旭就滑着躺下去，嘴里含糊不清地说“有点困了”，又过了几分钟便睡熟了。

张莉帮她盖好被子，爬起身来，从包里拿出香烟，躲进洗手间。

连吸了三支烟，张莉也没平静下来。她听到陈晓旭在唤她的名字，还以为是睡醒了，不见她觉得害怕。

但陈晓旭只是在说梦话。

张莉过去握住她的手，陈晓旭接着说：

“你别走。咱们都不走，就在这里待一辈子。”

张莉凑近一点，用额头轻轻贴着陈晓旭的脸颊。她知道她梦到的是什么。她只能一遍一遍低声重复着：

“我不走，我们都不走。我陪你在这里待一辈子。”

 

拍《红楼梦》时，张莉亲近的朋友就不多，陈晓旭是其中一个，也是和她关系最近的。《红楼梦》杀青后，她和演员们来往更少，到1990年去加拿大留学后，还有联系的就剩下陈晓旭了。陈晓旭在国内，所以有聚会的话都会尽量过去，席间说起张莉，都感叹她不简单，有魄力，不甘嫁人享清福，去读大学，还留洋，就是太不仗义了，人一走就音信全无。

到2004年剧组重聚的时候，张莉也是缺席的。录完节目大家去吃饭，旁人酒酣耳热，陈晓旭却始终发着呆，耳边一片嘈杂，有人在讨论张莉的去向，讲那些真真假假的小道消息，她突然想起宝钗抽到的牡丹花签上那句“任是无情也动人”。犹豫了片刻，她决定把自己和张莉始终有联系的事情当成秘密。

 

去加拿大时，张莉照旧把陈晓旭的红衬衫装在箱子里。到了异乡，最想念故人的时候，她就把衣服拿出来，凝视片刻，叹息着把它收起来。

 

再后来，张莉卖掉新买来的房子，赚到第一桶金，从此开始做房地产生意。差不多也是同时，陈晓旭也去开公司了，做广告。生意人忙，但多了个好处，生意往来总需要国内国外来回跑，也不用在吝惜机票钱。在十几年里，每次回国，张莉都会找机会和陈晓旭叙旧。和当年的圣诞节一样。一块吃饭，剪头发，逛街，晚上还是住在一起，聊到深夜，陈晓旭困得不行也要坚持说话，张莉只好又气又笑地安慰陈晓旭哄她快睡。

陈晓旭靠在床头，仰着脸撒娇：“我不睡。你明天中午就走，我得多跟你说说话。要睡了就浪费这一宿了。好几个小时呢！”

张莉是想多留一阵的。但她每次回国都很匆忙，最多一周，还得挤出时间回成都看望家人。她逗晓旭：“那你跟我出国吧？咱俩一块，定居国外好不好？”

陈晓旭沉默了。张莉自知失言也觉说得自私。

屋里安静了好一会。陈晓旭睁着眼但眼中毫无神采，暖黄色的床头灯在瞳仁倒影成闪烁的小点。

陈晓旭说：“张莉。”

“哎。”

“我困了，睡觉吧。”

 

张莉是在网上看到陈晓旭去世的消息的。铺天盖地，一张张大幅黑白照片。她没法不相信朋友发来的电子邮件，朋友在邮件里说，陈晓旭患有癌症。她给陈晓旭打电话，打了几次都没人接，过了半天也没人打回来。她赶快定了去北京的飞机，她觉得如果是真的必须去见晓旭最后一面，如果是假的那最好，但也应该去看看。

在飞机上，张莉想起她们上次见面，是在一年前的这个时候。为了给陈晓旭一个惊喜，她没提前告知自己回来的消息。

听张莉说这次回来专为看她，陈晓旭更高兴了，二话不说把工作的事情都推到了一边，带着张莉到处游玩。

陈晓旭说：“我想退休了。”

张莉挺惊讶：“是不是有点早？”

陈晓旭打着方向盘，转过弯，叹了口气：“开公司太辛苦，能让人过一年老两岁。不想干了，交给别人吧。反正赚的钱早就够花了，不如退休，然后游山玩水享受生命。”她看了一眼张莉。“然后我就去国外找你玩，让你吃住全包还当导游，天天给你添麻烦，烦死你。”

“你过一年老两岁？我可看不出来。”

“不要避重就轻，你说我去找你玩你招待不？”

“怎么可能不招待！”

聊天的工夫两人就到了饭店。

陈晓旭吃素好几年了，点菜时特意给张莉点了荤菜，还特意摆在张莉那边。

张莉看看陈晓旭碗里的菜叶，说：“我可是真的服你。换我吃素我真吃不饱。”

“就知道你吃不饱。拍戏的时候你就老喊饿。”

那次回来，陈晓旭寸步不离地陪着张莉过了好几天。到临走时，陈晓旭第一次主动提出想让张莉下次回国的时间再提前一些，因为想两个人再多聊聊。张莉收了秘书的邮件，公司有点着急的事，她忙着想这个，也就没太把陈晓旭的话放在心上，只是随口答应。

张莉这才想到，陈晓旭在上次见面时一定知道自己的病情，只是没法开口。但那时陈晓旭红光满面，根本看不出有病的样子，比起她头些年的皮包骨头弱不禁风甚至还壮健许多，还是那么臭美，总问还漂不漂亮，脸上是不是有皱纹，还会开怀大笑。张莉很自责，她后悔没更细心，没听出陈晓旭的画外音和心里的悲凉，没能陪晓旭度过最后的日子。

 

在飞机上，张莉睡着了。她梦见陈晓旭，还是十八岁时大观园里的样子，穿着红色的确良衬衫，轻盈柔软，款款向她走来，抿住的嘴角带着笑意。张莉快步上前，想去抓住陈晓旭的手，却在轻轻一碰之后，整个人全都化成灰烬，簌簌落下。

她到底没来得及送她最后一程。

 

张莉去拜访了陈晓旭的家属。他们知道她是“宝姐姐”，也就非常客气。

他们带她去了陈晓旭出家前住的房子，说如果有什么遗物可以留个念想，带走就好，剩下的过一阵都会捐或者扔掉。

张莉想起圣诞节的红裙子。她在衣柜里翻了一阵，没看见裙子，反而在柜子深处找到了一个铁盒，里面有她们两人的照片，生锈的绣花针和已经不再光亮的绣线，一些零零碎碎的小东西，总之全和她们两个有关。张莉抱紧盒子，疲乏地坐到地上。

她问家属，是否还记得晓旭有一条很多年前的红裙子，陈晓旭的母亲想了半天，说是有一条，是九几年的吧，始终都挂在衣柜显眼的地方，但没怎么穿过。出家之前裙子都在的，她看见了。

老太太问：“你说的裙子，是没找到啊？”说着就要动手帮张莉找衣服。

张莉忍住眼泪，劝住老太太，说不用了不用了，我顺口一问，不用麻烦了。

 

回美国的飞机上张莉一直在胡思乱想。

她们两个一同演过的戏有《红楼梦》和《家春秋》，两人在戏里演的都是命途坎坷、遭际不幸的女子。《红楼梦》里，她演宝钗，晓旭演黛玉，一个是被动地落入不幸的婚姻，一个是为了质本洁来还洁去而不幸早逝。到了《家春秋》，她们的命运刚好反了过来。但戏就是戏，她们可能会在后来的漫长日子里一直被最开始的角色的光环笼罩，却绝不会陷在角色里出不来。戏里不幸，但她们真实的生活总该是幸福的，就算经历波折，也能有风平浪静的那一天。

可是陈晓旭没等到风平浪静的那一天，她来不及实现最后的愿望。

 

回美国后，张莉又找出了红色衬衫。她犹豫要不要烧掉，想了很久，到底还是舍不得。既然鸟儿飞进了夕阳，一去不复返，那么最后一根羽毛就留下吧。

她收好衬衫，去洗脸，在镜子里看到了鬓角的白发。就是这几天里长出来的。看看时间还早，便从柜子里找出染发膏，打算自己染一染。

她左手拿着托盘，右手拿着小刷子，凑近了镜子，眯眼看黑色的药膏一点点覆盖住那片刺眼的白。一股无法形容的酸痛涌上来，冲进她的胸腔，喉咙，眼睛。

张莉扔掉手里的东西。

这是她二十年来第一次失声痛哭。

 

===== fin =====

**Author's Note:**

> 2017年。


End file.
